Alastair's Downward Spiral
by A.G.H Potter
Summary: Castiel give Sam and Dean a wake up call.
1. Castiel's Wake Up Call

Alastair's Downward Spiral Chapter:1

**Castiel: **''Dean, Sam wake up we have a big problem on our hands'' looking at each other in their hotel room.

**Sammy: **''Castiel what's the matter?'' ''Dean wake up!''

**Dean: **''Mmmm tacos, ribs, and all the good stuff in between!''

**Sammy: **''DEAN WAKE UP''

**Dean: **Sits up in his bed ''What the hell?''

**Castiel: **''Their has been complaints in the heavens that Alastair is stirring up trouble''

Both Dean and Sam look at each other wondering why that haven't heard anything about this.

**Castiel: **''Both of you have had enough experiences to know what his ability's are capable of to both Angels and the Hunters.''

**Dean:** ''And what's your plan big shot?''

**Castiel:** '' I don't know yet Dean but we need to make one fast, he has killed several hunters already!''

**Sammy: **'' Don't worry Castiel we will find some way to kill this damn demon.''

**Castiel: **'' You two better find something soon.'' Floats off into thin air.

Sammy turns around and notices Ruby is standing there

**Sammy:** ''Ruby, what are you doing here?!''

**Ruby:** ''Don't worry Sam I heard everything and its true we need to find a way to kill or at least stop Alastair he has been on a rampage and we need to start fast''

Sam looks at clock and reads ''8:42''

**Sammy: **''How about we meet at Bobby's with in the next hour or so?''

**Ruby: **''Ok I'll be there but make sure you guys bring some weapons I heard Alastair has been using slaves to do a lot of his dirty work.''

**Dean:** ''Yea about that before we head to Bobby's can we hit the diner.''

**Sammy:** Sighs ''Yea whatever Dean''


	2. Dirty Work

Alastair's Downward spiral Chapter:2

Sammy look's at clock in diner and it reads ''9:23''

**Sammy: **''Dean we need to get going.''

**Dean:** ''Not before I finish my damn scrambled eggs!''

**Sammy: **''Dean….''

Dean talks under his breathe

**Dean:** ''Jackass….''

**Sammy: **''What?''

**Dean: **'' Oh nothing… check please!''

As Dean and Sam are about to leave they notice there is a waitress with yellow and orange colored eye's.

**Sammy: **''Dean look at that waitress over there doesn't she seems a little akward to you?''

**Dean: **''No Sam I just think that's because you like guy's'' Put a smirk on his face

**Sammy: **''Yep real funny Dean lets just get out of here''

The waitress gives Dean a wink as her eyes turn from Orange to Blue.

**Dean: **''Sammy you were right about that waitress I think she is sick for Dean.''

**Sammy: **''Ok Dean lets just get in the car for damn sakes.''

Dean and Sam are minutes before they go to Bobby's and they find something dead on the road.

**Dean: **''Ok I don't eat road kill''

**Sam:** ''Dean look at the bite marks on it's neck.''

**Dean: ''**I guess Alastair has vampires doing his dirty work for him.''

As Dean and Sam are driving down the road they see multiple numbers of animals killed by vampires. They even find footprints that disapear into thin air.

They arrive at Bobby's

**Dean: ''**Bobby what's with all the damn road kill?!''

**Bobby: **''I've been trying to figure that one out, I've noticed it's been the work of vampires.''

**Sam: ''**Yea Bobby we figured that vampires are doing Alastairs work.''

Sam, Dean, and Bobby try to think of something that can kill Alastair but can't figure what.

And in a second Castiel is standing right out in front of them.

**Castiel:** ''I know what can kill him……''

**Dean:** ''God it's you again.''

**Castiel: **''The Fallen Angel''

**Sam: ''**Castiel your right about using the falling angel to kill Alastair but how are we suppose to get its attention, we don't know any profits and the last one we meet I heard he killed himself from this stuff.''

**Castiel: ''**Well….There is one that I know but he's kinda hard to get through to. He's not really, what you people call a peoples person.

**Dean: **''I think if we lay a few hit'son him he'll cough it up''

**Castiel: **''Dean, this profit knows his special ability and is not willing to share it with anyone else, some angels have been killed by him, here's his address one were you can find him.'' Gives Sam a peace of paper that reads

''71 Willow Ave.''

**Castiel:** ''Good luck you two.''

Castiel floats off into thin air

**Dean: **''We're are screwed if we get fighting with this guy.''

**Sam:** ''Yea you can say that again''


	3. The Spiral

Alastair's Downward Spiral Chapter 3

**Ruby:** ''Ok you to we need to use any fire power, steaks, knives, or just any weapons you have.''

**Bobby: **''None of their weapons will work against Alastair. When you guy's get the profit bring him back here.''

Dean and Sam drive to the address Castiel gave them and they knock on the door.

They hear a loud moan and then they hear ''GO AWAY, IM NOT BUYING ANYTHING''

**Dean:** ''How about we make this nice and easy'' Breaks down door.

As they walk in to the apartment and notice they are looking up at a giant that is at least 8 feet tall.

**Dean: **''Um ill pay for that''

**Sam:** ''Are you the, Profit?''

**Profit:** ''I know why you two are here, and I'm not going to help you against Alastair, and by the way my name is Jade''

**Dean: **Laughs ''Ha isn't that a girls name?!''

**Sam:** Whispers to Dean ''Dean shut up your going to get your ass kicked''

**Jade:** ''Leave now''

**Sam:** ''Jade, please you know what Alastair can do if you don't help us''

**Jade: **''Why should I help you, no one helped me when I was in……..''

**Dean: **''Hell…..'' Says with a sign of grief

Sam looks at both of them curiously

**Sam: ''**Wait do you to know each other?''

**Dean and Jade: **''yes''

**Dean:** ''Sam is kind of a long story but when you are in hell you go through more than just the torture, you are put through things similar to a _Obstycle Course_ to see if you are still worthy enough to still have any chance of coming back to earth.''

**Jade:** ''And what we are trying to say is we were in Obstylce courses together and we completed them.''

**Sam: **''I understand what you have gone through Jade but we need your help''

**Jade:** ''And what's in it for me?!''

**Dean: **''The lives of many innocent people.''

**Jade:** ''I'm in…..''

Dean, Sam, and Jade go to Bobby's

Dean and Jade explain to Bobby how they knew each other

Dean and Bobby leave into seperate room

**Bobby:** ''Dean I invented a gun'' Hands Dean the gun

**Dean: **''What is it??''

**Bobby: **''I call it the Spiral''


End file.
